


a magic potion

by ren_xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Draco, M/M, Magic Potion, Oral Sex, Slut Harry, Submissive Harry, Vibrator, butt plug, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_xx/pseuds/ren_xx
Summary: Meet me in the ROR at midnight, the crumpled note from Draco said. Harry shivered, shoving the shred of parchment into the pocket of his robes. His mind wandered to last week, when Draco had bound him up to his bed in the Slytherin dorms, fucking him senseless as the other Slytherins walked by, oblivious to what was happening under the curtains and the Silencing Spell.**********Draco wants to meet up again to have some fun, but this time, there's a twist.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 376





	a magic potion

Meet me in the ROR at midnight, the crumpled note from Draco said. Harry shivered, shoving the shred of parchment into the pocket of his robes. His mind wandered to last week, when Draco had bound him up to his bed in the Slytherin dorms, fucking him senseless as the other Slytherins walked by, oblivious to what was happening under the curtains and the Silencing Spell. 

Harry moaned, his legs trembling as Draco rammed into him. His wrists and ankles were bound to the bedposts with 4 Slytherin ties. The silk rubbed against his skin as Malfoy pounded him. Sparks exploded inside of him with each well-placed thrust, and his tight hole squeezed desperately around Draco's rock hard cock.  
Harry cried out as he came, his hard dick shooting white streaks onto the bed under him. His eyelids fluttered in ecstasy and his toes curled.

"Harry? Hello?" Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry jumped, stuttering, "H-Huh?" 

"Ron asked you a question, silly. You keep zoning out, are you alright?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well," Harry brushed her off and continued striding down the hall. He had Double Potions next. Hooray. 

********

Harry rushed into the Potions classroom, out of breath. "Sorry, Professor, the staircases..." He skidded to a stop, chest heaving.

Snape slowly turned his head to look at Harry and drawled, "I would hope an eighth year would know his way around by now, Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor, I believe. As it so happens, Mr. Malfoy is without a partner. You can work with him. Mr. Malfoy will explain the assignment, since you couldn't be bothered to show up on time." 

Harry staggered over to Draco's cauldron and dropped his bag on the stone floor, "So, what's the assignment?"

Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry pulled up a stool. "We're supposed to brew a potion of our choice, and provide an antidote. I believe we'll brew a Draught of the Senses. It's supposed to...heighten your senses.," he finished, smirking. "Get the salamander skin and toad horns. I'll boil the manticore saliva."

Harry snatched a blue jar of toad horns and a minuscule vial of shredded salamander skin from the cupboard in the back of the room and stalked back to the cauldron. The manticore saliva was bubbling, and releasing a smell not unlike rotting meat. Harry wrinkled his nose and scowled, earning a half-frown, half-smirk from his partner.

"Measure two ounces of toad horns and one square centimeter of salamander skin. You can start making the antidote, too. Go get a juicy figbean and 4 grams of unicorn horn." Draco instructed, not looking up from stirring the cauldron.

And so the class went on, Harry fetching various ingredients from the cupboard and trying to brew an acceptable antidote with Draco criticizing him at every turn.

"Potter, the unicorn horn isn't ground finely enough."

"Potter, the figbean still has juice in it."

"Potter, you need to add the dragon scale."

"Potter, you're stirring too fast."

Harry gritted his teeth through it all, trying not to think about last week and gripping the stirring spoon until his knuckles turned white. As Draco added a single strand of unicorn tail to his potion, it turned a brilliant violet and began to emanate a soft steam that smelled just like roasted nuts. Meanwhile, Harry's antidote looked and stank like spoiled milk.

"Bloody hell, Potter, that looks... suggestive." Draco said under his breath, his voice deep and sultry. Harry could feel his cheeks heating up as he frantically stirred the potion, avoiding Draco's sharp gaze.

How was it possible for Draco to smirk at him without Harry seeing his face? 

"Let me do that." Draco demanded, snatching the spoon from Harry and nudging him aside.

Harry stood aside for several minutes, feeling useless. So what if Potions wasn't his best subject? He could destroy Draco in a duel. Probably. Maybe.

When Draco stepped away, the potion was the correct cloudy teal color, and smelled like spicy ginger.

"How-?" Harry's jaw dropped. 

Draco smirked, flicking his hair out of his eyes, "It's a secret, amateur." His voice dropped, "Do what my note says, and we'll test it out. Have some fun. Make sure to prepare yourself." 

He transferred the potion into 3 crystal vials, then did the same with the antidote. He swiftly pocketed two of each, and placed the remaining two on Snape's desk, and swaggered out of the classroom, his cloak billowing behind him.

Harry found himself staring, and had to avert his eyes before anyone noticed. He crept out of the dungeon after waiting a few minutes, simultaneously nervous and eager for what the night would hold.

*******

Harry lay wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. The slightly blurry wooden beams loomed over him as he waited impatiently for midnight to arrive. It was 10:20 PM, and Harry was on pins and needles waiting for the time to come. He kept tossing and turning in his four-poster bed. He was still fully clothed, his cloak hanging next to his bed. Harry started fantasizing about what Draco would do to him, erotic ideas flooding his brain. The most vanilla one included Harry, completely naked, bent over Draco's pant-clad knee as his delicate hand spanked him, while Harry moaned, growing impossibly harder with every stinging slap.

His hand somehow found its way to his puckered hole, and, after casting a Silencing Spell on the closed curtain, he slowly widened himself, eventually fitting three fingers in. Gasps and whimpers occasionally escaped his lips as he moved his fingers in and out. Harry slowly withdrew his dripping fingers and spelled them clean. He quietly opened his night table drawer and pulled out a plug, previously hidden in a pair of too-large socks from Uncle Vernon. It was dark green (of course), and also quite large, easily 3 inches wide, with a flared base. Malfoy had dropped it in his pocket, wrapped in a spare piece of parchment, with the written instructions to wear it the next time they met up. Harry also procured a small vial of lube and, pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he smeared it messily around his entrance.

Harry slowly pressed it against his asshole with a small amount of pressure, then let out a hollow gasp when it popped in and hit his prostate, sending chills through him. Harry painstakingly pulled his boxers and pants back on, ignoring his raging erection. He laced up his shoes and sat on the side of his bed, tapping his fingers on his knee. It was now 10:50. 

Screw it, Harry thought, throwing the Cloak over himself and tiptoeing down the stairs, if I'm early, I'm early.

He walked through the portrait hole, gingerly closing it so as not to wake the Fat Lady. She snored and sunk down lower in her chair.

Harry wandered his way to the Room of Requirement, prepared to think his way through the list of things that Draco might have changed the room into, but the door was already visible.

He gingerly grasped the iron handle and tugged the door open, tiptoeing into the room. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plush, king-sized bed in the middle of a dimly lit room with a large oak cabinet in the corner. The floor's smooth wood grain ran towards the opposite wall, to the plush-looking bed. Draco wasn't here, as Harry had expected. He hung his Cloak on a hook that appeared next to the door and sat on a plush gray armchair that he could have sworn wasn't there before. It was so comfortable, Harry just couldn't resist. He'd wake up when Draco got there...

**********

"Ow!" Harry's eyes flew open as he felt something pointy poke him in the side. Wait a minute. Fuck.

Harry was lying naked and spread-eagled on his back on the large bed, his wrists and ankles secured to the corners of the bed. At once, Harry knew something was off. Waves of heat were rippling through him violently, and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He could see his painfully hard erection sticking straight up, throbbing pink with desire. His pulsing hole was stretched around the wide plug, and he could feel warm lube trickling out from around it. He could feel his frantic pulse in his swollen lips.

Harry snapped his head towards the sound of a small chuckle from the corner of the room. When he saw the figure leaning against the wall, he shivered and let out a hollow moan through gritted teeth. His mind ran wild, his eyes taking in every delicious detail. 

Draco's arms were folded, elbows resting on his relaxed hips. His silver eyes seemed to shimmer in the dim light, and a small smirk graced his plump lips. His rumpled robes were abandoned on the floor, leaving him in an ironed dress shirt and a Slytherin tie.

"Well, well, well," Draco swaggered his way along the bed, "looks like The Chosen One couldn't resist. You're such a cockslut, Potter."

A wanton groan burst from Harry's parted lips. Draco's insults never failed to turn him on. His biting words, his snarky yet sexy tone. After being expected to know what to do and lead everyone all of the time, it was nice to be degraded for once.

He walked by and tapped the head of Harry's hard, leaking dick, which twitched at the unexpected touch, and Harry moaned, the minute touch sending wild waves of pleasure all through his body. 

"W-hat did you do to me, Malfoy?" Harry slurred, tripping over the words.

"Why, I just gave you the potion we brewed in class. I tweaked it a bit to make it amplify your pleasure more than anything else. Clever, right?" He smirked, gripping the base of Harry's slicked cock, making Harry cry out in pleasure and squirm in his restraints. 

Draco drew his wand out from his pocket with a flourish. "Wait until I show you this trick," he smirked, pointing the thin wood at Harry and muttering a spell. 

Harry moaned something unintelligible as he felt the wide plug inside him hum to life, vibrating lightly against his prostate.

Draco let out a dry laugh. "Looks like I've tamed the Boy Who Lived. Isn't that right, Potter?" 

"N-no, I'm n-not- ah!" Harry's stammering was cut off by a scream as Malfoy increased the speed.

"Are you... sure?" Draco clambered onto the bed, seating himself between Harry's trembling legs.

"I-I don't..." Harry groaned and pushed his hips into the mattress, trying to get some friction.

Draco reached out a slender hand and dragged his finger down the strip of hair that trailed from Harry's belly button, extracting a hollow groan from him. Harry inhaled deeply, trying not to think about the buzzing plug pressed snugly against his prostate. He had to do something, anything, or he would go crazy.

I can't believe I'm about to say this, he thought, but immediately gave up any misgivings when Draco tapped the tip of his dick.

"Please... Draco. Fuck me... please... I need it," he breathed, clenching his fists.

Merlin, I just threw away what was left of my pride, Harry thought, but he didn't care. He was much too desperate. Shit, he couldn't even think straight.

"I thought you'd never ask," Draco quipped, then pointed his wand to Harry's limbs in turn, untying each knot. He grabbed Harry firmly by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach, shoving his knees under him. Draco gripped the base of the plug and tugged it out, and Harry whimpered as it left his hole with a pop! Draco cast a Scourgify, making him moan as the spell sparked inside him.

Harry shuddered as he felt two cool fingers snaked into his hole, twisting to find that bundle of nerves. He gasped when the two fingers were joined by a third one, and they all pressed on his prostate and prodded away at it, sending an electroshock of pleasure through his body with each touch. 

Malfoy's POV:

Potter squirmed under Draco's commanding touch, arching his back as Draco twisted his fingers inside him. Draco loved seeing Potter like this, completely submissive, willing to do anything Draco wanted, like a common whore. But he was Draco's whore, and his alone.

The little voice in Draco's head cheered in triumph as he leaned over Harry's wrecked figure, resting a hand on Harry's heaving chest. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, was his. He would prove it.

"How do you want me?" Draco purred, loosening his tie and smirking. Harry pushed himself eagerly off the mattress and almost lunged at him, smashing his mouth hungrily against Draco's. His wandering hands yanked off Draco's tie and tore his shirt away, tossing both items over his shoulder. Harry left a trail of burning kisses along Draco's chin and down to his neck, where Harry was currently latched on. He had no technique, but the sloppy way his tongue dragged along Draco's heated skin and the sting of his nibbling teeth coaxed wanton moans and hollow gasps out of Draco's parted lips. 

After leaving multiple throbbing marks on Draco's neck, Harry traveled down his torso with small kisses and nips until he reached the hem of Draco's pants. He hastily discarded that item of clothing as well, leaving Draco in his wrinkled silk boxers, but not for long. Harry got rid of those too and quickly set to work, sliding Draco's length into his own waiting mouth. Draco would like to think he's above average, with a 7", slightly thick erection, but Harry started deepthroating Draco almost immediately. Draco gasped and dug his fingers into Harry's soft hair.

"Oh, yeah... That's right," Draco choked out, "gotten good at this, have you?" 

Harry hummed appreciatively at the praise, sliding his eyes shut and shoving his head even further onto Draco's dick. Draco stopped him though, lifting his head back up with both hands. 

"Be patient...You want me to fuck you, right? Don't make me come before that..." Draco scolded.

"Draco... please," Harry groaned, burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck, "I need you in me, please, please, Draco, I-"  
"So impatient," Draco stroked Harry's cheek with one finger. "Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you." He waggled his eyebrows.

Harry slapped him on the shoulder, "Stop making stupid ass puns and just fuck me, you idiot."

Draco obliged, flipping Harry onto his stomach and pinning his wrists down to the bed. He guided his erection to Harry's waiting, dripping hole and pressed it his rim, grinning at Harry's sharp inhale. He pushed his hips forwards, stars flickering in his vision as Harry tightened around him. Harry puffed up his cheeks and let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut, a small groan escaping from in between his gritted teeth. His hands clenched around the balled up bedsheets in his fists. Once Draco had bottomed out, he stopped, savoring the feeling of Harry around him. 

"Please move," Harry squeaked, his face pressed into the mattress. Draco smirked and pulled out until only his tip was still inside of Harry, then slammed his hips forward, burying himself in Harry's heat.

Harry let out a choked gurgle and shuddered, his cum spilling from in between his legs. His toes curled and his back arched, and he went limp, Draco still sliding in and out of him.

After keeping up a steady rhythm for a few minutes, Draco knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He calmed his breaths, determined to make Harry come one more time. Draco could tell Harry was close, but if he sped up to make Harry come, Draco would come too.

He settled for long, slow strokes, trying to hit Harry's sweet spot with each thrust. Harry moaned every time Draco's dick nudged his prostate, and Draco was sure Harry was about to come.

But then, Harry tightened around Draco's length, and he was lost, pleasure wracking his body. His cum spilled inside, and he pulled out, falling on top of Harry. 

He panted in Harry's ear, recovering from the climax. 

"The Chosen One has been defeated." Draco let out a deep laugh.

Harry groaned in reply, his face still tucked into the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave any comments/suggestions/requests!


End file.
